"Monkey Style Burger" In-N-Out's Unofficial Secret Menu Item!
Description Joey's best review is without a doubt the In and Out "Monkey Style Burger" video. 5 years later and it is still the most boundary pushing, avant-garde, experimental, and concise food review Joey has ever released. Let's start with the most obvious difference between this video and any other Joey review: It is short. Only 3 minutes, 180 seconds, are required for Joey to not only eat, but also review this burger thoroughly and thoughtfully. Another interesting point is that Joey does not completely consume the calories that have been laid out in front of him. It is very unusual for a man of Joey's size to turn down more food, so we can logically conclude that Joey ate very soon before filming this video or immediately finished the burger after, a very bold choice to knowingly exclude key details to really make the viewer think. Either way his carnage on the burger is not seen in its entirety. Another striking difference between the "Monkey Style Burger" review and his other videos is that Joey seems to have a youthful energy that carries him through this foray into avant-garde food reviewing. Joey seems to have lost any energy he had in the past 5 years since the uploading of this masterpiece. Another key point to the genius of this video is that Joey hardly explains anything that he would in a typical video. He quickly goes over the ingredients list and dives into the meal itself. He does briefly describe the taste; however, he refers to the lettuce on the burger as "lechuga", which Joey would usually translate for the audience, but he omits this explanation. We can assume the double meaning here is that Joey is leaving a throwback for regulars on the channel and a calling for new fans to think deeply about the complex film they are being presented with. The final part of the video is Joey having some sort of mini-stroke while repeating his catchphrase "WowoOWoWooo" and telling the audience to "Go Monkey." He concludes with arguably the most experimental and boundary pushing part of the video, which is his rating of the burger. You see, in a typical Joeysworldtour video, the rating scale is from 1-10 (note that Joey frequently goes well above 10 and well below 0 to emphasize his feelings on a food item). However, for the "Monkey Style Burger", Joey opts to first rate it out of "One to four or five, this is a five plus!". This bold decision to completely change the rating system can only be made by a madman at his intellectual and artistic peak. However Joey doesn't stop there, he then entices his viewers with the familiar rating system by following up his previous score, saying, "On a scale of one to ten this gets a...". Joey has the audience right where he wants them, completely expecting him to give out a usual score between the integers 1 and 10; however, Joey once again proves his genius, by subverting the expectation of the classic rating scale, giving the burger a fifteen out of ten. This could be taking as symbolism for Joey's long career of boundary pushing and rule breaking videos that always leave the viewer in the dark as to what will come next. Thus is the genius of Joseph Hernandez's "Monkey Style Burger" review. Category:Episode